


drunk in love

by zyximb



Series: BaekYeol Drabble Collection [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, But Baekhyun loves him anyway, Chanyeol is a drunk idiot, Cheesy, Cliche, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, word vomit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: chanyeol may be an idiot, but he's baekhyun's idiot.orin which baekhyun has to drag his intoxicated boyfriend back home.





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/139486526874/person-b-finding-person-a-passed-out-drunk-at-a)
> 
> also, unbetaed.

_**Kim Kai: Yo come get ur bf** _ _1:34 AM_

 

 _ **Kim Kai: Hes drunk off his ass** _ _1:34 AM_

 

 _ **Kim Kai: He wont shut up about u** _ _1:34 AM_

 

 _ **Kim Kai: Its annoying**_ _1:35 AM_

 

 ** _Kim Kai: And he keeps cockblocking me_** _1:35 AM_

 

 ** _Kim Kai: Im just trying to get laid in peace gdi_** _1:35 AM_

 

Baekhyun throws his head back, groaning as he reluctantly gets off his couch. So much for having a quiet and peaceful Friday night.

 

 _ **To Kim Kai: Where r u guys?** _ _1:37 AM_

 

 ** _Kim Kai: Sehun’s place_** _1:38 AM_

 

 _ **To Kim Kai: Be there soon** _ _1:38 AM_

 

It takes about fifteen minutes for Baekhyun to get to Sehun’s dorm, ten minutes to push through the sea of sweaty, inebriated bodies, and four minutes to drag his boyfriend’s nearly unconscious body off the floor.

 

“He’s been talking about you all night,” Jongin yells over the loud music, “Keeps saying how sorry he is.”

 

Baekhyun sighs as he smooths down Chanyeol’s mussed hair. The taller is completely hammered, barely able to keep his head up, but he instinctively leans into the touch.

 

“He’s such an idiot, it wasn’t even that big of a fight. I didn’t think he’d go off and get himself shitfaced like this.”

 

Jongdae shrugs and leans in so the other can hear him better, Baekhyun can smell the alcohol in his breath and scrunches his nose. “You know how he is, I told him everything would be fine. But he always worries.”

 

Baekhyun nods, thanks them before practically dragging Chanyeol’s body past everyone and out the door.

He struggles to keep the taller up and walking as they head back to his dorm. Chanyeol reeks of vodka and vomit, Baekhyun tries his best to keep his dinner down in his stomach.

 

“B-Baek I’m sorry,” Chanyeol slurs, eyes fluttering as he nuzzles his nose into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

Baekhyun almost falls over as the taller leans his heavy body onto his own. “I know you idiot, I know.”

 

It takes them almost half an hour to get back to Baekhyun’s place with Chanyeol stumbling all over the place.

 

The shorter plops his boyfriend’s body onto the couch before taking off his shoes and pulling off his jacket so he won’t overheat in his sleep. He drapes a thin blanket over him and gets up to go to head to his room to finally go to bed, but before he even takes a second step, a large hand grabs onto his wrist.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

From the looks of his hooded eyes Baekhyun could tell he was about ready to knock out.

 

“Are you still mad me?” Chanyeol slurs again, an adorable pout pulls at his lips and Baekhyun hates him for being so cute.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

The taller weakly pulls at his arm. Baekhyun assumes he wants him to get closer so he lies down next to him, squeezes in so they can both fit in the small space.

 

Chanyeol wraps long arms around his boyfriend’s smaller figure before leaning in to whisper in the other’s ear even though Baekhyun could hear him perfectly fine.

 

“Do you still love me?”   

 

Baekhyun chuckles, “Of course I do, idiot.”

 

Chanyeol mutters something before completely passing out; Baekhyun isn’t sure but it sounded like something along the lines of ‘I love you too.’ A small smile tugs at his lips and he huddles closer to the other before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written anything in a while and was looking through prompts and thought this one was cute.... not exactly what the prompt said but yeah idk i just started writing and this is what came out.... hope you guys like it?? lol 
> 
> comments are appreciated !
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
